Gravestone
Gravestone is a level in Fable Heroes. It is based on the cemetery regions of the Fable series, such as Lychfield in Fable, Bowerstone Cemetery and Wraithmarsh in Fable II, and Mourningwood in Fable III. Level Breakdown *'Power-Up Chest!': Just inside the cemetery gate sits a Power-Up Chest. *'Hollow Men' (2 rounds): The dead rise from their graves to attack. A Power-Up Chest can be found in front of a tomb. *'Balverines': A pack of balverines attacks from the marsh. There is a Power-Up Chest right before this area. *'Power-Up Chest!': This chest can be found beside the trail leading up to a small settlement. *'Jack O' Lanterns': This variant of hollow men have pumpkins for heads. These explode if they throw them at you, so kick them back at them! There is a Power-Up Chest by the entrance to the pumpkin patch. *'Skeleton Hobbes': Undead hobbes attack in the next area of cemetery. There is a Power-Up Chest off to the right just beyond them. *'Break Time': Destroy the pumpkin to activate the coin cloud and proceed. A Power-Up Chest sits just beyond the pumpkin. *'Skeleton Hobblets': A bunch of small skeleton hobbes lie in wait by a pair of tombs. Tomb Take the path on the left to reach the tomb. Before you get to the mini-game at the other end, you need to defeat a wave of hollow men. Beware of the skulls in the walls, as they will explode if they fall out beside you. There are two Power-Up Chests in the tomb. At the end of the tomb, you are attacked by an endless stream of hollow men and jack o' lanterns! Survive as long as you can. If you lose all your hearts, you are done! Survival Who can survive the longest? Go up against wave after wave of bad guys and see who has what it takes! The aim is to be the last Hero left alive. Each Hero starts with three hearts of health, and there is no way to restore lost health. Enemies do not drop coins when killed, but coins are awarded for completion of the game. The winner receives 5000 coins, second place gets 3000, third gets 1500, and last place gets 1 coin. Cliff Top Take the path on the right to reach the cliff top. Before you get to the boss fight, you will need to kill a group of hobbe jockeys. A Power-Up Chest sits beside the cabin behind them. Beware the exploding pumpkins being shot from the cabin's chimney. Another pack of hobbe jockeys lies in wait in front of a Good or Evil? chest pair. Hobbe King The undead Hobbe King has risen, and he's causing the peaceful residents to turn in their graves! Beware of the Hobbe King's powerful ground slam attack as you proceed to fight him. When he raises his mace, get out of the way! When you get his health down to half-way, he will use his rifle to spawn a group of skeleton hobbes. The two Power-Up Chests respawn after 25 seconds. Scores |valign=top| |} Category:Fable Heroes Levels